Breaking the Laws of Physics
by 99 CDN
Summary: Brennan contemplates about what Booth told her in the Diner about 'Making Love' and 'Crappy Sex'. While Booth is accompanying her to her door, and she can't help but think about which category it would fall under when it came to her and Seeley Booth. R
1. Gallantry and alpha male tendencies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Bone's if I did however, you could bet I would have gotten them together in season 1 lol

Based on the episode "Death in the Saddle".

Bones stared in a daze out the passenger side window and thought over what Booth had explained to her the Diner a few minutes ago. Never had she though there was a difference when it came to sex. To her it was a means to an end, it was a meeting of two people to fulfill humans' biological urge to please and be pleased. However, the way Booth had just explained it to her was something even her scientific brain couldn't completely wrap her head around, and it bugged her. It bugged her to think that she had never truly witnessed an act such as what Booth had described.

"_Here we are. All of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other; all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love? Making love, that's when two people become one." Booth said as he leaned towards her and whispered with such conviction and belief that his speech had rendered her speechless and the tone made her awestruck._

"_It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." She replied with a little grin of rebellion._

"_Yeah, Bones, a miracle. Those people, role playing and their fetishes and their little sex games, it's crappy sex. You know, at least compared to the real thing." Bones said still whispering, bringing his partner more and more in a trance._

Booth would sneak a look at his partner every now and then. The moment they had left the Diner she had fallen silent. Normally they shared silences and it was one of comfort, but at the moment his curiosity was peeked and he wanted to know what was on her mind.

"What's on your mind Bones? You've been quiet ever since we left the Diner." he asked as he snuck another peak before slowing down at an intersection.

Tempe snapped out of her reverie and turned her head slightly to meet Booth inquisitive brown eyes.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about what you said earlier." She replied still not completely coherent. She didn't know why it fazed her the way it did, and because for once in her life she didn't have an answer to her inquiry.

Booth regarded her with a small smile. He knew from the look in her eyes when he was saying it earlier that it had an impact on her, but he had no idea how much of an impression he had made.

"You're not going back on what you said earlier are you? Because once you commit defeat you can't take it back." He said in all seriousness. It wasn't often that he won arguments, and he was going to make sure that their current would stick.

Brennan looked at him and rolled her eyes amused at how childish her partner sounded.

"Don't be such a child Booth, I admitted you had a good argument and I stand by my word." She said getting back down to earth and into the moment, putting their past conversation in a corner of her mind for her to bring up again later when she was at home.

Booth slowed the SUV to a slow crawl and finally to a stop directly in front of her apartment building. Turning off the ignition he went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You want me to walk you up Bones?" He asked in earnest. It was coming to the point where he longed to be with 'his' Bones every waking moment. _Wait!! His Bones?!_ He thought for a moment before smiling, he liked the sound of that.

"You know you don't need to show off your gallantry and alpha male possessiveness. I'm a grown woman Booth; I can walk up a couple of flights of stairs on my own." She replied a little tartly. Seeing the hurt expression spread across Booth's face however made her take a breath, close her eyes and try again. "What I meant to say was, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for you to trouble yourself." She said a little quieter before she undid her own seatbelt and placed her hand on the door handle and pulled it slightly towards her. She dropped one foot to the cement when Booth grabbed her arm. She turned around to meet his eyes and what she saw made her insides just melt. He had put on the 'Booth's Charmer Smile' and was kicking it into hyperdrive.

"I know you don't NEED me to walk you up, and I'm not asking because I want to prove just how gallant I am or for my alpha male tendencies." He said as he pressed the release on his seatbelt catch and opened his own door to meet her on the other side. "I'm offering because I like walking you to your door." Was all he said, to Bones however, he couldn't have been sweeter. All she could was nod faintly and he walked up the steps to the entrance.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Bones fic. Tell me what you think 3

P.S. To all my loyal fictionners, sorry about my long absence I lost my muse to write…I know it took my long enough to get it back :p


	2. Never been kissed

Chap 2

Chap 2.

Booth led her through the apartment building and up the stairs with his hand at the small of her back. To Temperance Brennan it was an everyday thing that happened automatically whenever they left to go somewhere, but tonight, right now, even though she wore a small corduroy jacket his touch seemed to burn through the material to send tingles down her spine.

When they reached her door she fished out the keys from her purse and inserted it in the keyhole. While she twisted the knob Booth looked sideways at her the whole time. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time that night. He swept his gaze down her medium length light brown hair, to her soulful clear blue eyes, curving down her delicate nose to finally travel down the length of her body.

_What the hell are you thinking Seeley?! This is Bones you're ogling! You're partner, and friend with whom you have distinctly worked closely with for 3 years, and in that time you have drawn the invisible line that since for a while now I wished to obliterate. _Booth thought as Brennan opened the door wide and gestured for Booth to go in first.

"Who's being gallant now? Eh Bones?" Booth said with a smirk on his face and his brown eyes dancing with mirth as he stepped into the threshold and took his jacket off draping it on the sofa and watched her wiggle her key out of the hole, shut the door behind her, kicked off her brown-heeled boots and placed then off to the side where booth had placed his.

"It has nothing to do with gallantry; it was merely fueled by common courtesy." Tempe said as a small smile crept on her delicate features.

"Call it what you want, but all the words you could possibly come up with has 'gallant' as a synonym." Booth said with a pleased chuckle as he plopped down on Bones' leather couch, crossing his ridiculously colored-socked feet and placing his arms folded behind his neck and let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

Bones smiled wryly as she made her towards her bedroom after telling him she was going to change.

As she walked past the couch he opened one eye and was able to catch her before she turned the corner.

It was beginning to be extremely difficult lately to continue viewing Bones as his partner. Every morning when they met up for either a ride, or for breakfast or even for a case he had to constantly drill himself to view her as just that and nothing more. It got him thinking…did she think the same way as I did? He got up to clear his head and walked across the room to where her bookcase stood.

With a smile he noticed the way she had stored them, with no surprise not only was it in alphabetical order but the books were separated by genre. Noticing the Anthropology books and referrals were placed on the top shelves, and the novels, which included her own on the bottom shelves. Separating them however, was a shelf in the middle of the case that was adorned with personal things, such as artifacts, a picture of her and the 'Squints' in the lab at Christmas, a picture of Russ and his family, a picture of her, Russ and her father but the one that caused him most pleasure to see was the one of him and her taken from an unknown photographer but it didn't seem to mind them in the least. They weren't looking at the camera whatsoever; instead they were looking at each other, gazing deeply into each others eyes and both baring a smile. Putting it down where he found it he looked at the next items on the shelf. It was a pleasant hit to the heart when he saw what was beside the pictures. With a huge grin on his face he picked up Jasper and Brainy Smurf in each hand and just looked at them, remembering the circumstances in which he had given her the figurines. He was so engrossed in his memories he almost didn't hear Brennan come back into the room. At the sound of bare feet thudding on the floor he turned around to meet his partner's eyes.

She was wearing buttoned-down track pants, and a red singlet top. It was meant to be a relaxed ensemble but to him he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"You kept them." Booth said as he gave the two little statues to Temperance and watched as she smiled when looking at them in her outstretched hand before shifting her clear blue eyes to meet Booth's soulful brown ones.

"Of course I kept them, you gave them to me." She replied softly as she gently placed them back on the shelf where they originated from and turned to meet Booth once more.

"I don't know what to say Bones…I'm glad you like them." He said, still wearing a goofy grin on his face. For a moment everything was silent the only thing making any sound in the room was the refrigerator a couple of feet away. They were getting lost in each others eyes. Just gazing. Just exploring the depth of what they portrayed. After what felt like forever Brennan was the first to snap out of the reverie. Take a step back unsure she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked, trying to distract herself from analyzing what just happened between them, and of the moment they just shared. Normally they stood in silence all the time, just comforted by the other person's presence, but at that precise moment she felt something more, something almost eating her up inside. She felt the need to not just stand there but to want to feel the difference between crappy sex and making love, and that thought above anything else scared her.

"Yah sure Bones, I can't stay long though, I have Parker over the weekend and I promised him we could go to the pumpkin patch and choose a pumpkin for Halloween." He said, at the mention of his son's name his face lit with the most loving smile she had ever seen. She loved it when he spoke about Parker, sure she knew she never wanted children further down the line, but Parker was just the most darling little boy she had ever met.

"Oh, I don't want to keep you then, it's nearly midnight already." She said putting the bottle back in the fridge but got intercepted by Booth snatching the beer before she could put it back.

"Nonsense Bones, I can still stay for a little while." He said with a smirk before heading over to one of the barstools that flanked the island beside the table. With a tiny grin Brennan grabbed a bottle of her own and went to join him but on the opposite side of the island so they sat face to face.

"Can I ask you a rather personal question?" She inquired as she observed Booth twist the cap of his beer and took a swig before putting it down on the surface.

"This isn't one of those highly inappropriate questions that are private and should remain that way is it?" He asked as little uncomfortable but agreed when his usual unshakeable partner wouldn't meet his eyes but started to pick at the label of her beer instead.

"You don't have to answer it if I'm being too intrusive." She countered timidly. Before taking a small sip of her beer and meeting Booth's gaze timidly.

"Shoot." He said as he leaned forward ready for whatever onslaught of embarrassing questions she had for him.

"Shoot what? I don't know what that means." She said confused as she looked at his with eyes flooded with uncertainty and confusion.

Booth chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's a saying Bones, it means carry-on" He explained with a smile on his face before he reached for his beer again.

"Have you ever experienced sex as 'making love'?" She asked barely loud enough for him to hear but loud enough that he choked on the beer that he was swallowing.

"Umm wow Bones; you really know how to catch a man off guard." He replied as he cleared his throat, both against the fact that it was raw and the fact that he was getting uncomfortable.

Bones went to say something but Booth interrupted her, half meeting her gaze but half not as well.

"Once Bones. Only Once." Was his answer to her inquiry.

"Was it with Rebecca?" she asked as she was getting a little more at ease with the conversation. She really wanted his intake on the subject even though she knew it would be going over some sort of boundary.

"Geez Bones, Isn't it enough that I've told you I have? If you must know, yes it was with Rebecca, and as a result I was giving the best gift anyone could give me." He said, wearing that same smile he got when referring to his son.

Bones just looked at him and couldn't help but smile at seeing him this way.

"How do you know it's 'making love' and not just having sexual relations?" She asked interested on his take on it. She heard some of what he thought about it at the Royal Diner over salad and a burger but she wanted to know the emotional facts as well.

He scratched the back of his neck as his cheeks began to redden slightly. He knew this topic was a very serious one but at the same time something inside him told him that she really needed to hear it from someone's point of view.

"You just know, It's something that when it happens nothing in the world could feel better then that very moment. When the two bodies become one you just know, not only does it feel right but it feels intimate. It's a beautiful thing Bones, to make love." He answered and watched her curiously at the way she twisted a strand of her hair as she usually did while stressed, confused or shy. "Why do you ask?" He retaliated; the look that crossed in her eyes for that brief second was a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to know." She said as she gathered up her half drunken beer and walked the short distance to the sink where she poured the rest of the contents down the drain. He looked at her curiously, she never acted that way before and to tell you the truth id was beginning to scare him.

"There has to be a reason Bones. You are the last person in the world to just ask something for the hell of it." He said as he leaned his elbows and gave her his undivided attention.

"That's not true…" She said as she busied herself placing the bottle in the recycling bin beside the garbage can still not meeting his gaze. "I just wanted to know what you thought it felt like…because I wanted to know if at some time I might have experienced such an occurrence of which you speak of." She mumbled her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"I'm sure you have Bones, everyone has at some point in their life." He said getting up from his seat and walking over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"That's just it! I have to rely on someone else's guarantees or my own wishes that I have, but truth is Booth, I can't think of a single moment where the love of which you speak has ever occurred." She said hugging herself, the tips of her fingers grazing the edges of his. "Not with Sully, David or any one else I have ever physically bonded with." She lamented, turning to face him, her eyes brimming with un-shed tears.

"Don't be silly Bones…Temperance, you of all people deserve to feel that kind of love not once but for the rest of your life." He said bringing her in one of their 'guy hugs' and squeezing her tightly. She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes against the uncertainty of her life.

"You're just saying that because I have a bigger gun than you do." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Booth's chest rumbled and the sound he made against her ear caused her to smile.

"You may have a bigger gun, but that not the reason I said it." He held slowly brought her out of the hug but kept her arms in his hands at arm length away staring seriously in her eyes. "I said it because I care about you and it's the truth. You are a wonderful person Bones, inside and out, and if you haven't been loved the way you should than no one has the right to." He said with a small smile on his face, his brown eyes probing her still watery blue ones.

A few minutes later after Booth had calmed her down and he finished his beer. She led him to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to stay, I feel guilty leaving you like this…and before you even think it it has nothing to do with my alpha male tendencies." He replied raising a small chuckle of laughter from Brennan.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired, I'll probably just take a hot shower then go to bed." She stood up on her tippy toes, hesitated for a second the brushed her lips on his cheek. "Thank you Booth." She whispered.

Opening the door and taking a step out he turned back to her, took her hand in his and gave it a tiny squeeze of reassurance.

"No problem Bones." He let go of her hand and was about to close the door when he turned around again meeting Bones' confused gaze. "Come with me and Parker tomorrow?" He asked.

He could tell she was weighing more towards no then gave her is best Booth Charm smile.

"Parker and I Booth." She corrected then smiled at his teasing glare.

"I'd love to." She replied. He smiled at her and went to leave.

"Great. We'll pick you up at 10." He said before heading down the hallway. "Don't forget to lock the door Bones." He said before he completely disappeared out of sight.

With a tiny smile she closed the door and twisted the latch.

**Author's Note: **I loved writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Don't worry, there is more to come (smilez) xox


End file.
